Lost light
by lyra.will
Summary: [Slash HPDM] Harry n'est plus qu'une ombre. L'ombre de lui même. Draco resurgit de l'Enfer pour tenter de rejoindre le paradis qui n'est qu'un utopie...
1. Exutoire

**Auteur:** Lyra.will

**Titre:** Lost light

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling...

**Notes de l'auteur: **Fini les One Shot pour l'instant. Je me lance enfin dans une fiction complète sur mon couple préféré. Je ne sais pas encore du tout le nombre de chapitres qu'elle contiendra. Cela peut être 5 comme 10 ou encore 20, je verrais au fil de mon écriture.

Cette histoire met en scène une relation homosexuelle, homophobes abstenez vous.

Bonne Lecture à vous tous...

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Exutoire**

L'air était lourd dans l'appartement. Il était oppressant, suffocant.

On y entrait en frissonnant. On s'y sentait mal à l'aise. L'envie de faire demi tour nous prenait aux tripes. Et qu'en on en sortait enfin, on respirait. On emplissait ses poumons d'air pur.

Mais de toute façon, presque plus personne n'y entrait, dans cet appartement.

Personne n'y sortait n'en plus.

On aurait pu le croire vide si une ombre ne se déplaçait à l'intérieur.

Si une lumière tamisée ne se faisait voir parfois.

Et pourtant, l'ombre était là.

Plus vraiment elle-même.

Harry Potter survivait.

* * *

Il était tard et pourtant il ne dormait toujours pas. Il ne dormait plus. Le sommeil ne venait plus l'emporter dans ses profondeurs délicieuses. Il n'avait plus le droit de se laisser aller à sa douce torpeur. Il était prisonnier du réveil.

Il faisait presque toujours sombre autour de lui. Comme si il faisait nuit. Comme si le jour n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer.

Harry Potter se trouvait avachi sur un des fauteuils de son salon. Salon qui n'en portait plus que le nom. La poussière s'était installée partout. Certains meubles étaient terriblement abîmés. Comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné sur eux. De toutes ses forces.

La bouteille d'alcool était vide depuis longtemps sur la petite table basse. Depuis trop longtemps. Et portant son esprit était encore emprisonné dans un cocon brumeux. Fait de trop de vide. De trop d'oubli.

L'alcool avait encore fait son effet. Un peu plus dévastateur à chaque fois. Un peu plus corruptible. C'était violent mais c'était le seul moyen. D'apaiser.

D'apaiser les images qui s'imposaient à lui. D'apaiser le sang. D'apaiser les morts qui l'entouraient en permanence. Qui le hantaient. Impitoyablement.

Il était vivant oui.

Il voulait mourir.

Mais il ne le voulait pas assez.

Et il survivait.

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Remus leva la tête. Il se dirigea d'un pas encore souple vers l'entrée.

Il l'ouvrit tranquillement, s'attendant à voir apparaître Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco Malfoy se tenait sur le seuil.

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Harry ne leva même pas la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, pas envie de savoir qui venait le voir.

Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, quel jour on était.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de douche ?

Il se sentait sal mais n'en avait cure.

Il avait soif.

Les coups continuèrent.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Que cela cesse.

Depuis son fauteuil, il déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit en un grincement bruyant. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir l'ombre qui se glissa dans son antre.

Elle s'approcha doucement, comme effrayée par la noirceur qui se dégageait du lieu plus que sordide.

* * *

Remus se rapprochait. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il avait senti ses poils se hérisser lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Maintenant, il avait la chair de poule.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il était inquiet. Terriblement.

Harry ne pouvait plus habiter là, c'était impossible.

Il était là. En face de lui. Allongé à moitié sur quelque chose d'indescriptible tellement cela croulait et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moments.

Il le regardait. Oui, il en était sur malgré la pellicule quasi transparente qui recouvrait ses yeux.

Et il parvenait même à distinguer une lueur.

Son corps se crispa quand il comprit ce que c'était : de la suspicion.

Harry le dévisageait franchement maintenant. Il ne disait rien et Remus sentit sa gorge se serrer et s'assécher. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il se sentait de trop dans cette ambiance opaque. Qui l'étouffait, qui le prenait à la gorge et lui donnait envie de franchir la porte en sens inverse.

Il ressentit brusquement l'impression qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Harry ne voulait pas de sa présence, il en était sur.

Et pourtant il continua d'avancer. Discernant de plus en plus les traits du jeune homme. Son visage se décomposant crescendo à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry avait maigri, terriblement. Il pouvait facilement le discerner. Le jeune homme était torse nu.

Les yeux de Remus survolèrent ses côtes apparentes pour se poser sur ses joues creuses.

Il était si pâle. Si mince. Il avait l'air tellement fragile.

Pourtant sur son visage se lisait quelque chose de malveillant. De terrifiant. De noir.

Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de partir.

Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de sortir également.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme s'il en était incapable.

Remus se composa un visage neutre avant qu'Harry ne puisse lire en lui.

-Je viens juste voir comment tu vas…répondit-il prudemment.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, cela fait longtemps que plus personne ne vient me voir…

Remus put sentir de la colère dans la voix du jeune homme, de l'amertume aussi et peut être un soupçon de tristesse.

Harry se cachait derrière son masque. Et Remus sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui ôter.

Il savait que ni Ron ni Hermione ne pouvait plus rien faire non plus. Il les avait quitté depuis trop longtemps. Il vivait seul depuis trop longtemps. Les liens s'étaient espacés.

Remus ne savait pas encore s'ils s'étaient brisés.

Remus ne réfléchit pas. Il sut ce qu'il fallait faire. Il l'avait su dès l'instant ou Draco était passé devant lui pour pénétrer dans son appartement.

Et il n'allait pas demander son avis à Harry. Il allait faire semblant.

-Je suis venu te demander quelque chose, laisse moi parler tu me répondras après.

Il vit clairement la mâchoire de Harry se serrer brusquement. Il le sentit se tendre.

Remus respira profondément et se lança.

Son récit dut bref et précis. Sans détails superflus. Il ne laissa pourtant rien sous silence. Enfin presque rien.

Il ne parla pas de l'étincelle dans les yeux de Draco quand il avait prononcé son nom devant lui.

Cette lueur que, même lui, n'avait pas réussi à percer.

Cette lueur qui avait fait plus que l'intriguer.

Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre.

Harry avait besoin d'un exutoire.

Draco venait de resurgir de l'ombre…

* * *

**A suivre...**

**J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, c'est très court je sais mais je puis vous assurer que les prochains seront beaucouuuuuuuuuuuuup plus longs...**

**Bisous à tous et n'hésitez surtout pas à me rewiever!!!**

**A bientot pour la suite...je ne sais pas du tout qant elle viendra je vais faire le plus vite que je peux...!!**


	2. colère

**Note: **Bonsoir à tous... voila le deuxième chapitre...qui n'est pas beaucoup plus long que le premier mais bon...j'espere que vous l'appécierez quand même...bonne lecture

**Remerciements**: Merci beaucoup ) Losruoc Emixam et Alisica pour leurs encouragements...

* * *

**Chapitre Deux: Colère**

Draco était rentré dans l'appartement avec l'allure d'un prince partant à la conquête de quelque territoire inconnu…ou peut être était ce un guerrier ?

Il avait pénétré dans le petit salon avec son sempiternel masque aristocratique collé au visage comme une seconde peau.

Il avait jeté un regard de profond dégoût à Harry qui était avachi encore une fois sur son canapé miteux.

Il n'avait pas voulu que Lupin l'accompagne. Lui demander son aide lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté. C'était déjà trop et il se méprisait profondément lui-même pour cela. Il aurait voulu s'en sortir tout seul, comme toujours, comme son père le lui avait inculqué mais cette fois il n'avait pas pu. Les Mangemorts rodaient encore malgré la disparition de Voldemort.

L'odeur lui était montée au nez rapidement et il avait senti sa tête tournée légèrement. Il n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Son estomac refusant toute nourriture.

Il haïssait déjà cet endroit. Il n'y avait fais que deux pas mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour. Pourtant…

Lupin lui avait dit que Potter avait accepté. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Lui aurait refusé, immédiatement.

Potter avait dit oui, immédiatement.

Mais Draco ne se posait plus de questions.

Il était là, c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

Potter ne s'était pas retourné vers lui. Il l'avait vu, assurément, mais sa tête n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Draco s'était senti vexé.

Il était son hôte, il aurait pu se lever tout au moins.

Mais cet imbécile était resté prostré, comme s'il était comateux.

Et Draco n'en doutait pas vraiment.

Il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'une partie infime de son visage mais ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait fait peur. Et le corps de Potter parlait pour lui. Il était perdu. Il était squelettique, la peau tendue sur les os. Celle ci était devenue presque translucide.

Il faisait peur à voir mais Draco ne ressentait que du mépris pour lui. Quel être pathétique et misérablement faible. Il avait occulté le fait que lui aussi s'était retrouvé en difficulté. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était chez Potter car celui-ci avait bien _voulu_ qu'il y soit. C'était bizarre mais le sentiment d'oppression qu'il avait ressenti avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il se sentait chez lui malgré cette odeur repoussante. Il avait envie de mettre Potter dehors pour pouvoir s'installer à son aise.

Les Mangemorts ne le trouveraient jamais ici. Lui-même n'aurait jamais fait attention à l'immeuble miteux si Lupin ne l'avait déposé devant celui-ci.

Il aurait fait quelque chose de bien de cet endroit. Déjà il aurait tout repeint, le papier qui recouvrait les murs lui donnait envie de vomir. Il aurait arraché la moquette pelucheuse qui envahissait le sol. Il aurait jeté ce canapé dont il sentait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas se le voir. Il aurait mis des rideaux transparents aux fenêtres. Il aurait fait entré de l'air frais.

L'air était vivifié. Il se demandait comment Potter pouvait vivre là dedans. Il devait étouffer. Pas étonnant qu'il est cette tête là.

Enfin, il n'était pas venu là pour se soucier de la santé de Potter, d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il était ici pour se cacher pendant quelques temps. Le temps que Lupin et quelques autres débusquent les derniers Mangemorts.

Il avait disparu après la bataille finale, son rôle d'espion étant fini. Il s'était évanoui dans la pénombre et n'avait pas fait parler de lui pendant deux ans. Jusqu'au mois dernier ou ils l'avaient débusqués. Il avait eu chaud, il le savait.

Il n'aimait pas la vie mais ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite. Il s'y accrochait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Pourquoi Potter était-il seul ? Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais en fait, il bouillait de curiosité. Des milliers de questions l'assaillaient de toute part. Et il n'avait la réponse à aucunes d'elles. Et ça le frustrait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir savoir. Savoir pourquoi tout avait tellement changé depuis deux ans. Depuis don départ.

Pourquoi Potter ne voyait-il plus personne ? Pourquoi personne, pas même Granger ou La belette, ne pouvaient plus l'approcher ?

Et pourquoi les yeux de Lupin s'étaient-ils tant assombris ?

-Tu comptes rester planté au milieu de mon salon longtemps, Malfoy ?

La voix mordante de Potter le fit sursauter. Il l'avait presque oublié. Le ton de sa voix avait été glacial. Il répondit de même :

-Je suis ton invité, tu aurais pu m'accueillir un peu plus chaleureusement…Ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe décidément…

La pointe d'ironie qu'il avait glissée dans sa phrase n'échappa pas à Potter qui se releva tant bien que mal. Draco se força à ne pas laisser courir son regard sur son torse qui le mettais mal à l'aise…Potter ne mangeait-il donc rien ?

-Tu es ici car je l'ai voulu, c'est vrai, mais cela ne te donne pas tous les droits…loin de là, susurra-t-il d'une voix basse.

Voix qui fit frissonner Draco. Qui ne se démonta pas. Il laissa de nouveau ses yeux errer dans la pièce.

-Tu habites la depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante qui cachait bien son envie de savoir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant…Malfoy…nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu es ici. Tenons en nous là.

Il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la voix de Potter, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu…De la lassitude ? La colère y était cependant présente, il ne pouvait pas la rater. Les yeux de Potter s'étaient glacés, devenant beaucoup plus sombres. Draco sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre. Il n'y fit pas attention.

-Je t'épargne la peine de me faire visiter…

Sur ce, il fit voleter sa maigre valise jusque dans le couloir sombre et peu accueillant. Il y avait quatre portes. Les deux premières devaient être celles des toilettes et de la salle de bain, il ne lui restait plus que celle de droit ou de…

-Ta chambre est celle de gauche, cria une voix depuis le salon. Le visage de Draco ne bougea pas malgré la pénombre.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, s'attendant à l'entendre grincer. Il n'en fut rien. Il évalua la petite pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil.

Le mobilier était rare. Les rideaux absents. L'armoire d'une horrible couleur verdâtre.

Mais c'était propre. Et le lit venait d'être fait, ça se voyait. Les draps semblaient doux.

Il referma la porte brusquement derrière lui.

Il voulait être seul.

Oublier que Potter lui offrait l'hospitalité.

* * *

Harry bouillonnait de rage. Malfoy ne l'avait pas vu il en était sur mais lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir.

Mais pour qui se prenait ce petit péteux ? Il était entré ici comme si cet appartement lui appartenait. Il avait décidément la mémoire courte.

Il n'avait même pas daigné le saluer, n'avait pas eu une parole de politesse…pas qu'il s'y attendait mais…il avait espéré quelque chose…d'autre.

Ce petit bâtard avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. Il tressaillait de joie à l'idée qu'à la moindre incartade il le mettrait dehors. Et il pouvait compter sur Malfoy pour cela…ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter alors là…vivre ensemble dans cet espace plus que réduit…

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait nettoyé la chambre d'amis qui était dans un état plus que lamentable, ni pourquoi il avait sorti des draps propres…tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool depuis que Lupin lui avait assené la nouvelle.

Peut être qu'au fond de lui il voulait faire bonne impression à son ennemi de toujours. Peut être ne voulait-il pas lui montrer à quel point il était devenu pathétique…

Il se demanda soudainement ce que faisait Malfoy ? Avait-il apprécié la chambre ? Il avait du bondir en voyant la taille de ses nouveaux appartements.

Mais Harry ne connaissait rien de la vie qu'avait menée l'ancien Mangemort pendant les deux années précédentes…

Enfin, il s'en foutait royalement…ce n'était pas comme si la vie de Malfoy l'intéressait…

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Ignorer Malfoy du tout au tout ou essayer de cohabiter un minimum…En fait ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il disparaisse au plus vite. Il avait déjà bouleversé beaucoup de choses inconsciemment. Et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Deux ans qu'il vivait comme ça il s'en était largement accommodé…c'était trop brusque comme changement, il aurait aimé avoir dit non à Lupin, avoir été plus ferme, avoir exposé le fond de sa pensée…

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

Il parlerait à Malfoy le moins possible mais déjà il sentait quelque chose de nouveau, de frais. Il bondit en avant, franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du couloir rapidement et déboula dans la chambre d'ami en faisant claquer la porte violement contre le mur.

S'il fut surpris par la pose de Malfoy, posté devant la fenêtre, regardant au loin, comme s'il rêvait, il n'en montra rien.

-Ferme immédiatement cette fenêtre Malfoy…Il venait d'aboyer cette phrase comme un demeuré. Il sentait sa tête vaciller doucement. L'air rentrait par volutes dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas ça.

Malfoy s'était retourné doucement, le fixant maintenant du regard. Regard qu'il ne put interprété. Il était de toute manière beaucoup trop furieux…

-Ton appartement pue, Potter. Et je te rappelle que tu es dans ma chambre. Sors de là.

Son ton calme le fit littéralement bouillir. Ce petit connard se permettait de dicter ses conditions alors qu'il était en position largement inférieure.

Sa magie, contenue depuis trop longtemps fit exploser un des carreaux de la fenêtre avant de refermer violement celle-ci dont le verrou se ferma de lui-même.

Malfoy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, continuant de le dévisager imperturbablement. Seule sa mâchoire crispée témoignait de sa colère, aussi intense que celle d'Harry.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi, ici, que cela soit bien clair, éructa-t-il, les joues rougies par la fureur, tu fais ce que je te dis et je t'interdis d'ouvrir n'importe quelle fenêtre de cet appartement. Si tu veux prendre l'air, tu dégages…

Il fit demi tour d'un coup sec et sortit de la chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte mal en point derrière lui.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire oui…mais c'était trop tard.

Malfoy ne partirait pas. Il l'avait lu dans son regard.

* * *

Voilà...merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et...une petite review ne serait pas de refus!

Bisous a tous, à la prochaine!!!


End file.
